


“Don’t make me take you home and punish you.”

by SomePiece



Series: Kinktober 2020 [16]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 2nd person POV, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, brat taming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28770390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomePiece/pseuds/SomePiece
Summary: Just a little pwp thing, based on the prompt in the title. Part of Kinktober challenge I was running on my blog.
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Original Male Character(s), Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Reader, Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/You
Series: Kinktober 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108565
Kudos: 30





	“Don’t make me take you home and punish you.”

You knew you were in trouble. Did it stop you though? Of course not.

Shanks could be moody. And when moody, he didn’t like to share. As usually he didn’t mind where you were going and with whom you were talking, in That Mood he was watching you better than a guard dog. And woe betide anyone who dared to even think of starting a conversation with you in his presence. You could remember at least a few situations that ended with blood spilled because of it. Shanks never paid attention towards personal offence, but bothering his partner definitely counted in his eyes as ‘causing harm to my loved one’. Even if said bother was nothing more than an innocent flirt.

Nothing could be done though if you were the one provoking him. He could grind his teeth and send you death stares all he wanted, he couldn’t butt into the situation as long as it was caused by you. And you were definitely aware of the impact you had on him. Was there a reason to be such an ass for him? If there was one, you had long forgotten about it. And honestly, you wouldn’t care either way.

If eyes could pierce, you definitely would have countless holes in your body already. Shanks was following every single step of yours, pouring way too much sake into himself and sending you death glares as you were chatting and flirting shamelessly with everyone around but him. You were ignoring him on purpose, paying attention to stay within the range of his eyes but keeping your distance enough to not be touched. Before you eventually let him grab the hem of your shirt, he was seriously pissed.

“Don’t make me take you home and punish you.” His eyes had a dangerous gleam as he made you bend to whisper into your ear. “If you’re going to behave like a slut, I’ll treat you like one.”

This was the last warning and you happily ignored it. The situation was getting that exact turn you wanted.

When you heard a glass smashed behind your back you didn’t have time to even turn and check what happened. Within seconds you were thrown over Shanks’ shoulder like a sack of potatoes and carried out of the bar. Little did he care about your comfort, you knew you were going to have a bruise on your hip from his grasp only. And the night had barely started.

He threw you on the bed in his cabin and slammed the door closed. You tried to sit comfortably, but he grabbed your shoulder and pushed you face down into the mattress.

“Ass up,” he barked the command and you knew the time of your teasing had ended. You gladly obeyed, feeling your cock getting harder at the mere sound of his harsh voice. Shanks almost teared your pants off and slapped your naked asscheeks. You hissed in protests but ironclad grasp was holding your hips in place. 

“First you tease me all evening long,” he commented, “And now you’re scared of a single smack? Sorry, hun, naughty boys don’t do as they please.”

He let you free for a short moment, to grab lube out of the nightstand. He poured a considerable amount on your hole - you shivered, feeling the cold liquid flowing between your cheeks and down your thighs. Another slap cut your thoughts short, you almost choked on a cry.

“Already so vocal, huh?” You could hear a smirk in his voice. “You truly are a slut.”

Shanks didn’t lose time to prepare you patiently, barely enough to stretch you to take his cock without harm. He slammed his dick inside you: two, three brutal thrusts and he was completely sheathed. He let out a loud groan and shifted to get a better grip on your hip.

“Oh god,” you mewled under his weight as he pushed you down and straddled your thighs, still buried deep inside. 

“Taking my cock so well.” He started moving, deep hits and brutal pace were sending you to heaven with every move of his hips. “You love it, don’t you?”

“Yes, yes,” you repeated like a mantra. “Yes, oh god, Shanks!”

He was faster and faster, more and more rough. He was fucking you with all power he got, with all frustration you build in him with your schemes. Shanks let go of your hip just to grab you by nape and push your head down. You arched your back and rocked hips against him; the angle was just perfect and you knew you were gonna come soon with the way he was rubbing that special spot this way.

But he stopped.

“Shanks,” you whined and wiggled hips, trying to get him to move. You were painfully throbbing, but the orgasm faded away.

“You really thought you this is going to be that easy huh?” He bit your ear and slowly pulled out, leaving your hole stretched open and unsatisfied. “After all those games you played on me?”

He slammed it back balls deep making you cry his name in that intoxicating mix of pleasure and discomfort.

“Beg me nicely and maybe I’ll let you come before the sun rises.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it, I'll really appreciate, if you leave a kudo and/or a comment (*˘︶˘*).｡.:*♡
> 
> This was written for a request on my writing tumblr some-piece. I encourage you to visit it, since I'm far more active there. And from time to time I am open for requests ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
